Honest Liar Traducción
by AlwaysSmiling02
Summary: Bella me dijo una vez que no había nada más valiente que una flor creciendo a través de una grieta en la acera. Me reí porque ella siempre estaba dándole sentimientos a cosas que no sentían. Si ella estaba a mi lado tomaría el diente de león y lo pondría tras su oreja. O ella lo soplaría y pediría un deseo. Cientos de deseos. O quizás solo uno... Esta es una traducción BxE AH.


N/T: ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Andrea, espero que disfruten de este viaje que comienza hoy, para empezar quiero que sepan que es un gran placer poder compartir esto con ustedes. En segundo lugar quiero aclarar que esta es una**traducción **y por lo tanto **no es de mi propiedad**.

La historia original es de la autora **aWhiteBlankPage** y para aquellos que sepan hablar inglés, les exhorto a que la lean, pues les aseguro que es mucho más hermosa en su idioma original.

**Todas las críticas son bienvenidas, si ven errores no duden en decirme. **

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer y solo los tomo prestados un rato.

CAPÍTULO UNO: LA CICATRIZ

_Edward_

_El Pueblo_

* * *

Soy la peor clase de mentiroso.

Vivo en un pueblo que pretende ser una ciudad. Las calles del centro se asientan en ángulo rectos, nombras con letras y números y dan paso a las colinas donde vive la gente.

Aquí las personas sin hogar no son anónimas. Todo el mundo las conoce por rostro y nombre. Son degradados y sucios, pero es probable que tengan más dinero en sus bolsillos que yo. Y cuando paso cerca de ellos en la calle, ellos saben que yo soy quien es un sinvergüenza, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

Siento las piernas inquietas, camino por la calle hasta que no hay más trecho que recorrer. Debo ir a casa, pero tengo la sangre equivocada en mis venas. Mis músculos duelen por tanto pintar en el día. Y por otras razones también. Me seco el sudo de la frente y miro al sol. Ver manchas ya no es la distracción que solía ser.

Trato de sacar la pintura blanca de por debajo de mis uñas pero se niega a salir.

Tomé mi primer trago de tequila en una taza de café cuando tenía trece años. Fue como veneno. Fui por más. Bebí hasta quedar estúpido aquella tarde de sábado y mi padre me encontró abrazado a la taza del baño. En lugar de botar el alcohol, solo movió las botellas a su dormitorio.

Ahora afirma ser sobrio. Él es un mentiroso también. Aunque no lo he visto en años, no hubo ninguna pelea o declaración dramática de que no iba a volver a casa. Simplemente deje de ir.

Saco mi teléfono y observo la foto intermitente de mi esposa. Ella está riendo, tratando de cubrir su rostro con una mano. Ella es hermosa. Feliz.

Contesto la llamada solo para hacer desaparecer la fotografía. "Hey"

"¿Ya estás camino a casa?" hay una sonrisa en su voz y casi me hace sonreír a mí también.

"El trabajo ha sido largo" he estado vagando por las calles durante horas. Ella suspira.

"Pensé que podríamos intentarlo esta noche" decido no responder a su pregunta, que no es una pregunta.

"Estaré en casa pronto" Y es verdad durante los siguientes cinco segundos, hasta que llego al paso peatonal, hasta que tomo una decisión y giro hacia la izquierda para librarme del sofoco.

Le envío un texto rápido. _Emmett quiere reunirse para una bebida. En casa pronto._

Mi esposa tiene una cicatriz rosada en la parte interna de su rodilla izquierda. Nunca le he preguntado cómo llegó hasta allí, pero cada vez que le miento pienso en esa cicatriz.

Paso al lado de un hombre de ojos azules, piel demasiado oscura y cabello amarillo sucio. Usa demasiadas capas de ropa, sus ojos son hielo en mi piel, me mira descaradamente y no me atrevo a mirarlo. Un cigarrillo cuelga de sus labios resecos.

Fumar es un hábito repugnante. Doy vuelta en la esquina contando mis pasos.

Esta será la última vez.

No me queda nada en los bolsillos excepto n fajo de billetes por hacer un trabajo que hasta un mono haría bien.

Yo sé dónde se encuentran todos los teléfonos públicos de este pueblo. Jamás uso el celular.

No me permito pensar en lo que hago.

Una hora más tarde tengo una bolsa de píldoras ocultas protectoramente en mi bolillo. Camino al otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de mi casa y de mi esposa.

Un agujero en la puerta destrozada conduce al paso subterráneo de la autopista. Los pilares están cubiertos de pintura. Un intento fallido de esta ciudad por embellecer la corrupción. Recuerdo haber reído ante el cemento cubierto en amarrillos girasoles cuando fueron pintados. Reí porque a los indigentes que duermen aquí por la noche no les interesan las flores de cemento. Mi esposa pensó que eran hermosos. Estábamos recién casados. No era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que no veíamos el mundo con los mismos ojos.

Este lugar está abandonado durante el día. Porque no da el sol.

Saco dos píldoras de mi bolsillo y están en mi boca antes de poder echarles un vistazo. Las sostengo entre mis dientes.

Trago una en seco. Antes de hacer algo estúpido.

La segunda la presiono a mi paladar, me digo a mi mismo que me la trague. Pero sé que no será suficiente.

La muerdo, la mastico hasta hacerla trizas. Tiene sabor a desprecio. Enamoramiento. Opulencia. Pobreza.

Enciendo un cigarro y apoyo mi cabeza contra la fría pared de cemento. Hasta que ya no existo. Hasta que el paquete se ha ido y ya no estoy solo.

Cierro mis ojos solo por un segundo. Hasta que un zapato golpea mi costilla. Mis manos vuelan de inmediato a mis bolsillos.

Esta oscuro.

El hombre de ojos azules se yergue sobre mí. "No puedes dormir aquí" sus dientes son grises.

Acostado en el frío suelo de concreto con el viento helado, deseo tener más ropa.

"No estoy jodidamente durmiendo" estoy de pie, caminando lejos de él y aunque el está detrás de mí, puedo sentir sus ojos quemando en mi piel.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo y recuerdo quien soy.

_Me voy a dormir. La cena está en la nevera._

Bajo por los siguientes mensajes. Solo hay dos más. Dos.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Maldición, Edward._

El sentimiento de culpa por querer más de ella se filtra en mis dedos.

Saco una pastilla de mi bolsillo y la observo. Imaginando a la vieja señora a la que le pertenecían. La pequeña señora cuyo cuerpo esta consumido por la edad y el cáncer. Y luego me doy cuenta de que probablemente ella morirá pronto. Lo siento en mi pecho. Porque, ¿Qué haré yo luego de eso? Pero esta es la última vez. La última.

No voy directo a casa. Paro en la licorería a un lado del pueblo por una botella de tequila barato.

Bebo lo suficiente para calentar mi piel y hacer mi aliento apestar. Trato de recordar la forma en que ardía cuando bajaba.

Dejo la botella casi llena en el borde de un masetero, confiando en que mantendrá a alguien caliente esta noche.

Voy a casa con mi esposa.

Las luces del porche están encendidas. La puerta principal no tiene llave. Odio cuando ella hace eso. Cuando duerme en una casa sin llave.

Odio cuando la dejo hacerlo.

En la oscuridad de la cocina con mi mano sobre la puerta de la nevera, la abro lentamente. Me paro en el resplandor que parece cálido pero es frío.

Spaguetti. Mi favorito. Me siento enfermo.

Lo caliento en el microondas hasta que puedo ver el humo alzarse. Está lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar mi paladar y recordarlo durante días.

Dejo las luces de la cocina apagadas.

Trago dos enormes bocados. Tiro el resto al fregadero, enciendo el interruptor y escucho como el triturador de basura emite un sonido discordante. Agarrado al borde del fregadero observo como la enredada pila de spaguetti se queda atascada en el drenaje. Rehusando ir hacia abajo.

Uso mi mano para forzarlo. Y por un momento imagino las cuchillas giratorias tomándome con ellas.

Saco mi mano rápidamente para hacer desaparecer la visión.

Una luz parpadea detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta para ver a mi esposa en el inicio de las escaleras. Se frota los ojos para espantar el sueño. Estamos de pie en la tenue luz, ninguno de los dos habla.

Ella está vistiendo una de mis viejas camisetas. Ella dice que le gusta la manera en que se siente contra su piel. Una camiseta que ha estado aquí desde la secundaria. Cuando yo era simplemente el chico que la amaba. Y ella era la chica que no lo sabía.

Apago las luces al pie de las escaleras. Es la única manera que puedo subirlas.

Ella no se mueve hasta que estoy en su espacio. Hasta que puede respirarme.

Reposa sus manos en mi pecho, cerrando los puños contra mi camisa. Tratando de decidir su va a empujarme o a jalarme hacia ella.

Mis labios se apoyan en la esquina de su boca. "Lo siento"

Ella suspira contra mi piel. Y mi corazón está latiendo.

Lo digo de nuevo. "Lo siento". Lo digo un sinfín de veces. Lo digo sinceramente cada vez.

No soy nada sin su perdón, sin su sonrisa, sus ojos. Nada.

Poso mis labios sobre su párpado. Ella huele a sueño y resentimiento.

"No lo hagas de nuevo". Si tan solo supiera lo que estás diciendo.

_No me odies. _"No lo haré". Esa fue la última vez. La última.

"No me mientas"

"No lo hago" No lo hago.

Ella me jala hacia ella. Mis dedos se deslizan bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta, enganchándose en la tela.

"¿Dónde estabas, Edward?". Ella suena derrotada.

No lo sé. "En un bar. Perdí la noción del tiempo"

Trato de no pensar en la cicatriz.

Corro mis labios sobre los suyos. _Perdóname. Por cosas que no son reales._ _Por favor. Perdóname._

Ella no habla. No se mueve. No respira.

_Jálame más cerca. Hazlo. Perdóname. Ódiame. Haz algo._

Beso sus adormilados labios. Esos que no me besan de vuelta. "Lo siento". Beso la esquina de su boca. Sé que puede saborear el alcohol y los cigarros en mi lengua. Ella perdona la mentira.

Sus manos tiran de mis jeans y me congelo.

"Necesito una ducha"

Los ojos más oscuros en la oscura habitación me miran hasta que camina alejándose de mí, con su labio entre los dientes.

Ella se mete en nuestra cama, con sus pies en mi lado. La miro de vuelta, con su cabello esparcido en la almohada antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

Sacando las píldoras restantes de mi sucio bolsillo, las escondo en uno de mis siete lugares.

En la ducha froto mi piel hasta dejarla casi a carne viva. Tratando de sacar la suciedad que vive bajo la superficie.

Parado en la entrada con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, me pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Si ella está durmiendo o meramente pretendiendo. Ella está en el mismo sitio. Sus pies. Su cabello. No se ha movido.

Dejo caer la toalla y me deslizo bajo las sabanas. Son frías contra mi piel demasiado caliente.

Me recuesto al lado de ella sin tocarla. Por tanto tiempo como puedo. Hasta que siento que podría morir.

Paso la punta de mis dedos sobre su codo, bajando por su antebrazo hasta su mano. Hasta que ella enrosca sus dedos con los míos. Hasta que gira su rostro hacia mí, sin dejarla ir.

Reposo mi oreja en su pecho. Ella tiene el cabello más chocolate y la piel más suave. Y el latido de corazón más puro.

Ha tratado de embarazarse por casi un año. Ella me asegura que a veces toma un tiempo. Pero yo lo sé mejor.

Ella no se embarazará.

"¿Aún quieres…?" la silencio con mi boca antes de que ella pregunte algo que no puedo responder. Porque hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir y muchas que no.

Y ahora mismo solo hay una cosa que necesito. Que ella necesita también.

Corro mi pulgar sobre la suavidad de su piel expuesta entre la camiseta y su ropa interior. Mi pulgar y luego mis labios. Ella ríe ante la aspereza de mi cara contra su cadera.

La desvisto lentamente, dispuesto ha hacer que esta 'volada' dure.

Debajo de mi ella todavía es la chica que nunca pensé tener. Ella aún me mira como si fuera un hombre honesto. Quiero que ella me mire ahora, Pero no quiero que ella me _vea_. Estoy aterrado de que podría hacer ella si alguna vez en verdad me _ve_.

Cógeme, ámame, ámame, cógeme. Solo no me odies o me dejes o me _veas_.

Me aferro a ella.

Es un tipo diferente de droga.

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Andrea.


End file.
